why him
by kill me123
Summary: kagme higurashi a punk/goth vampire model just came back to her home town she meets all her old friends and brings her boyfriend kyo. how well everyone react and does shippo get jealous/mad. shippo looks human ands really hot and not that short
1. the photo album and meeting old friends

CH.1

The photo album and meeting up with old friends

________________________________________________

"Ring ring"

Went the sound of an alarm clock

"Sis get up were going to be late for school"

Said a boy with black hair vampire fangs and brown eyes. Who was shaking a girl He had spider bite lip piercings.

"What the hell go away sota"

Said a raven hair girl which her name was kagome she was sota's younger sister.

Kagome got up and looked at sota up and down. He was already ready for school. Wearing black baggy Tripp pants with dark green stitching and chains every where on them. With a black shirt that says "you can't prove I killed them" on the front and it says "cause you haven't found the bodies" on the back. With a spiked color and bracelet. He was wearing black eyeliner. He was also wearing black nail polish on his finger nails.

Soto looked at kagome up and down she was wearing black boxers a black tank top that said "maybe I did kill them" on the front and on the back it said "but u can't prove it".

She walked over too her closet and opened the green closet doors and looked into her closet.

She looked through the clothes in her closet. She finally decided on a black pair of Tripp's. She closed her closet doors and walked to her black dresser right next to her closet. She opened her eighth drawer and got a shirt. Then she shut the drawer and turned around to see sota was gone so she paid no mind and turned to look at her room. Everything matched her walls were black her ceiling was green. Her bed had black silky sheets, comforter and black silky pillow cases.

She had a black desk with a black dell laptop and a black chair. She admired her room for about five minutes. She turned around and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was down she got a towel and dried off. And then put on her clothes. Did her make up put on some jewelry and walked out of the bathroom and looked at her self in her full sized mirror. She was wearing Tripp's with light green stitching and chains everywhere. She had on a black shirt that said "I don't bite hard" in green letters. She was wearing black sex bracelets on her arms with sex rings and a gold ring on her left index finger. She had black nail polish on her finger nails. She looked at her face in the mirror she had on black eye shadow black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Then she noticed her vampire fangs. She always loved the fact that she was a vampire.

She walked out of her room and down the hall to sotas room she banged on the door.

"Hey do you want a ride to school" sota said waking to his black escalade.

"Nah I think ill walk"

For about a block I rode my skateboard. Then I saw my best friend from when I was a little girl Sango walking to school with Miroku my third best friend.

Sango was wearing a black skirt a black tank top with a small dark purple bow in her hair. She was wearing dark purple eye shadow and black eyeliner.

Miroku was wearing black Tripp's with bloody red stitching a black shirt that said "my best friends a dog". Black nail polish and black eyeliner.

Sango and Miroku walked up to me so I got off my skateboard

"Hey Kaggy I haven't seen u seens we were three" said Sango smothering kagome in a hug

"Hey" said Miroku as he walked up to me hugging me and giving me a small peck on the cheek

"Hey guys ive missed you guys too hey where's inuyasha"

"I'm right here kags"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.

He was wearing black Tripp's with a black shirt he was wearing black nail polish and black eyeliner.

"Oh hey inu"

"Haha what were you waiting for me or something"

"No lets just go I want to see the school "said Kagome she turned around and started walking toured her school with Inuyasha Miroku and Sango following behind.

When they got to the school they saw Shippo leaning against a tree. He was listening to music writing poetry in his black book. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark purple pyramid studded belt and a dark purple shirt with razor blades on it. Shippo was Emo. I guess he was listening to the misfits, the choidos or something like that. He looked up and noticed us four standing in front of him. He put his black book and iPod touch in his book bag.

(shippo has brownish orange hair he has a really hot smile and he looks human styling his hair emo (i cant explan how its styled srry))

"Hey guys whoa kagome you uhh….. Grew umm a lot" Shippo said getting up off of the ground blush as he looked away so I wouldn't see it. Shippo wasn't very tall he was about 5'5. will all the other guys were around 5'9.

Every one greeted Shippo.

"Hey Kagome it's your first official day back in town seens you were three, so how was the modeling" Shippo asked her will the whole gang was walking towards the nearest bench.

"It was good" Kagome said while sitting down on the bench.

"So did u bring use your albums" Inuyasha who was sitting right next to me asked.

"I sure did I brought the one of me modeling, and my boyfriends album too heres the one of me modeling"

She said as she got here book out flipped it open and layed it down for everyone to see.

Every body looked at the book at once and looked at her in the pictures.

evry body got down looking at her pictures an handed her the book

Ring ring

"Hold on one minute that's my phone" I said as I reach in to my pocket to get my cell phone

"Ok well ill go met you, you are ok hold on im on my way k bye" kagome said to someone on the phone. I shout my phone and put it pack into my pocket.

"Who was that kagome" Sango said looking at me weirdly.

"It's a surprise im going to the parking lot real quick ill be right back" I said as I got up and went to the parking lot.

CH.2

The surprise

"Every body Id like you to meet by boyfriend Ryo Komaugie" kagome said looking at and admiring her boyfriend.

Shippo's p.o.v

Kagome came back from the parking lot 10 minutes later. Walking hand in hand with some guy and laughing at what he was saying.

'What the hell is going on who is that bastard'

Kagome walked up and stopped laughing and looked at use all. Then she started to speak.

"Every body id like you to meet my boyfriend Ryo Komaugie"

I looked at the guy and studied him. He was skinny kind of like kagome. He was wearing purple skinny's a black t-shirt and black converse. He was wearing black sex bracelets. I studied his had purple eyes and and styled his hair like an emo (you emos know what im talking about when you got that long hair and you style it kinda spikeish). He had all sorts of piercings. He had snake bites; he put thick rings in them like kagomes brother sota did. He had his left eye brow pierced; his right nose was pierced; and if you looked real close you could see that he had bull studs in his nose. I studied him some more and noticed that he had 8 studs in each of his arms (which meant his arms were pierced). He noticed I was looking at him so I quickly looked away.

Normal p.o.v

Everyone said there hi's to kyo and then they also noticed his piercing as well.

"Oh hey I forgot to show you guys kyo's photo album" kagome said as she pulled kyos album out of her bag and laid it on the table.

"Cool pics" inuyasha said will handing Kyo the album back.

"Thanks I guess oh hey babe I got to go I got that meeting today" Kyo said as he bent down and kissed kagome.

"I got to go" Shippo said as he grabbed his dark purple book back and stormed away pissed.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked as shippo stormed away.

"Kagome meet at the tattoo parlor so we can get you your tongue pierced like mine k"

"K but I want snake bites, my sides and my eye brow two"

"K but I got to go like right now oh and don't ride your skate board or drive your car to school tomorrow ill pick u up"

"k"

He bent down and kissed her once again before he had to leave and then jogged to the parking lot to leave. kagome turned around to her friends sitting there shocked at what they just saw happen between kyo and kagome.


	2. ch3 shippo

CH.1

The photo album and meeting up with old friends

________________________________________________

"Ring ring"

Went the sound of an alarm clock

"Sis get up were going to be late for school"

Said a boy with black hair vampire fangs and brown eyes. Who was shaking a girl He had spider bite lip piercings.

"What the hell go away sota"

Said a raven hair girl which her name was kagome she was sota's younger sister.

Kagome got up and looked at sota up and down. He was already ready for school. Wearing black baggy Tripp pants with dark green stitching and chains every where on them. With a black shirt that says "you can't prove I killed them" on the front and it says "cause you haven't found the bodies" on the back. With a spiked color and bracelet. He was wearing black eyeliner. He was also wearing black nail polish on his finger nails.

Soto looked at kagome up and down she was wearing black boxers a black tank top that said "maybe I did kill them" on the front and on the back it said "but u can't prove it".

She walked over too her closet and opened the green closet doors and looked into her closet.

She looked through the clothes in her closet. She finally decided on a black pair of Tripp's. She closed her closet doors and walked to her black dresser right next to her closet. She opened her eighth drawer and got a shirt. Then she shut the drawer and turned around to see sota was gone so she paid no mind and turned to look at her room. Everything matched her walls were black her ceiling was green. Her bed had black silky sheets, comforter and black silky pillow cases.

She had a black desk with a black dell laptop and a black chair. She admired her room for about five minutes. She turned around and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. When she was down she got a towel and dried off. And then put on her clothes. Did her make up put on some jewelry and walked out of the bathroom and looked at her self in her full sized mirror. She was wearing Tripp's with light green stitching and chains everywhere. She had on a black shirt that said "I don't bite hard" in green letters. She was wearing black sex bracelets on her arms with sex rings and a gold ring on her left index finger. She had black nail polish on her finger nails. She looked at her face in the mirror she had on black eye shadow black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Then she noticed her vampire fangs. She always loved the fact that she was a vampire.

She walked out of her room and down the hall to sotas room she banged on the door.

"Hey do you want a ride to school" sota said waking to his black escalade.

"Nah I think ill walk"

For about a block I rode my skateboard. Then I saw my best friend from when I was a little girl Sango walking to school with Miroku my third best friend.

Sango was wearing a black skirt a black tank top with a small dark purple bow in her hair. She was wearing dark purple eye shadow and black eyeliner.

Miroku was wearing black Tripp's with bloody red stitching a black shirt that said "my best friends a dog". Black nail polish and black eyeliner.

Sango and Miroku walked up to me so I got off my skateboard

"Hey Kaggy I haven't seen u seens we were three" said Sango smothering kagome in a hug

"Hey" said Miroku as he walked up to me hugging me and giving me a small peck on the cheek

"Hey guys ive missed you guys too hey where's inuyasha"

"I'm right here kags"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.

He was wearing black Tripp's with a black shirt he was wearing black nail polish and black eyeliner.

"Oh hey inu"

"Haha what were you waiting for me or something"

"No lets just go I want to see the school "said Kagome she turned around and started walking toured her school with Inuyasha Miroku and Sango following behind.

When they got to the school they saw Shippo leaning against a tree. He was listening to music writing poetry in his black book. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark purple pyramid studded belt and a dark purple shirt with razor blades on it. Shippo was Emo. I guess he was listening to the misfits, the choidos or something like that. He looked up and noticed us four standing in front of him. He put his black book and iPod touch in his book bag.

(shippo has brownish orange hair he has a really hot smile and he looks human styling his hair emo (i cant explan how its styled srry))

"Hey guys whoa kagome you uhh….. Grew umm a lot" Shippo said getting up off of the ground blush as he looked away so I wouldn't see it. Shippo wasn't very tall he was about 5'5. will all the other guys were around 5'9.

Every one greeted Shippo.

"Hey Kagome it's your first official day back in town seens you were three, so how was the modeling" Shippo asked her will the whole gang was walking towards the nearest bench.

"It was good" Kagome said while sitting down on the bench.

"So did u bring use your albums" Inuyasha who was sitting right next to me asked.

"I sure did I brought the one of me modeling, and my boyfriends album too heres the one of me modeling"

She said as she got here book out flipped it open and layed it down for everyone to see.

Every body looked at the book at once and looked at her in the pictures.

evry body got down looking at her pictures an handed her the book

Ring ring

"Hold on one minute that's my phone" I said as I reach in to my pocket to get my cell phone

"Ok well ill go met you, you are ok hold on im on my way k bye" kagome said to someone on the phone. I shout my phone and put it pack into my pocket.

"Who was that kagome" Sango said looking at me weirdly.

"It's a surprise im going to the parking lot real quick ill be right back" I said as I got up and went to the parking lot.

CH.2

The surprise

"Every body Id like you to meet by boyfriend Ryo Komaugie" kagome said looking at and admiring her boyfriend.

Shippo's p.o.v

Kagome came back from the parking lot 10 minutes later. Walking hand in hand with some guy and laughing at what he was saying.

'What the hell is going on who is that bastard'

Kagome walked up and stopped laughing and looked at use all. Then she started to speak.

"Every body id like you to meet my boyfriend Ryo Komaugie"

I looked at the guy and studied him. He was skinny kind of like kagome. He was wearing purple skinny's a black t-shirt and black converse. He was wearing black sex bracelets. I studied his had purple eyes and and styled his hair like an emo (you emos know what im talking about when you got that long hair and you style it kinda spikeish). He had all sorts of piercings. He had snake bites; he put thick rings in them like kagomes brother sota did. He had his left eye brow pierced; his right nose was pierced; and if you looked real close you could see that he had bull studs in his nose. I studied him some more and noticed that he had 8 studs in each of his arms (which meant his arms were pierced). He noticed I was looking at him so I quickly looked away.

Normal p.o.v

Everyone said there hi's to kyo and then they also noticed his piercing as well.

"Oh hey I forgot to show you guys kyo's photo album" kagome said as she pulled kyos album out of her bag and laid it on the table.

"Cool pics" inuyasha said will handing Kyo the album back.

"Thanks I guess oh hey babe I got to go I got that meeting today" Kyo said as he bent down and kissed kagome.

"I got to go" Shippo said as he grabbed his dark purple book back and stormed away pissed.

Kagome broke the kiss and looked as shippo stormed away.

"Kagome meet at the tattoo parlor so we can get you your tongue pierced like mine k"

"K but I want snake bites, my sides and my eye brow two"

"K but I got to go like right now oh and don't ride your skate board or drive your car to school tomorrow ill pick u up"

"k"

He bent down and kissed her once again before he had to leave and then jogged to the parking lot to leave. kagome turned around to her friends sitting there shocked at what they just saw happen between kyo and kagome.


	3. sota

ch. 4 sota 

WITH SOTA

I looked at kagome as she walked to the parking lot. She was gone for about 10 minutes and then she came back with kyo here boyfriend. I couldn't here what was going on but I just sat there and watched. Then it happened kyo bent down a kissed my sister. I was out raged I was about to go attack him when my friends pulled me back down so I wouldn't hurt the guy.

"Quit damn it"

"Iie (no) you'll kill the guy if we let you go"

Then it happened again then he left. I saw shippo get up when she kissed him the first time I guess he was Kan Kan too (Kan Kan, pissed off). Then she ran away after she screamed something at inuyasha. I looked over and noticed shippo getting into his truck and drive off. I looked over my friends noticing that Sango was kissing bankotsu and hanging all over him. Then I looked at inuyasha noticing him walking over to kikhoe the bitch from hell. Every body called her kikhoe because she sleep with every guy in shikon high except for the freaks. Actually the only freak that's ever sleep with kikhoe was inuyasha. But he never noticed that she was never into him for him she was only after his money. She always wore these chibi (mini, tiny) skirts, I mean every thing hangs out, but enough about her. Every thing is all wrong kagome inuyasha and Sango. There all with the wrong people. And I think shippos on the verge of killing himself.

"Konnichiwa sota o genki desu ka" sango asked me as I saw here hanging on to bankotsu for dear life

(Hello sota how are you)

"Desu arigatou" (fine thanks) I said as I looked away and then the bell rang signaling that it was time to go to class. I walked up the stairs turning around to look back outside ounce more before I had to endure the long 8 hours ahead of me in this hell hole they call school. As I walked inside yuki ran up to me and kissed me on the lips, snake bites meeting snake bites. She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"sota are you ok" she said as she backed away to look at my face.

I looked at here for a second to see what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark purple mini skirt but not to short but not to long just perfect; a dark purple black pinstripe tank; and black t.u.k shoes.

"Gomen (sorry) I just have a lot on my mind, my sisters back in town" sota said as he walked over to yuki a pulled him towards her and kissed her.

"Oh ya umm you said her name was kagome right"

"Ya but lets not talk about her right now k"

They started to walk and then yuki noticed they were going the wrong route.

"Sota where are we going this isn't the was to our class"

Sota keep looking forward dragging yuki behind him.

"The janitors closet" sota said as the turned a corner walking down the long hall way.

"For what" yuki said looking at him weirdly sota turned his head to look at her and gave her the 'for sex ,stupid' look

"Hehe oh" she said as the turned to a door and walked in.

Sota locked the door behind him and look a yuki. He gave her a deep passionate kiss. He took her skirt off as she unbuttoned his and went take his shirt off……………

Srry I no its short but hey what do u expect im a Wicca and im a going to go do some spells kk so bye


End file.
